


Caleb's Revalation

by RackleWriter



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackleWriter/pseuds/RackleWriter
Summary: Caleb has been capture by Phobos along with Mortis a mysterious girl he met in the castle. Both in need of medical attention Caleb doesn't know how to escape, especially as the W.I.T.C.H girls are dead.





	

Mortis was thrown into the cell with a hard landing on her back. “Mortis” Caleb said limping over to her. “Mortis are you alright?” he asked not knowing that Mortis was unconscious. When he realised that she was unconscious Caleb’s anger built up. He hobbled to the door smashing his fist on the door demanding to see Phobos. 

Then two guards came in a gagged Caleb and tied him up and Phobos entered with Elion. “Let him speak” said Elion. The gag was taken off Caleb. “Princess Elion please you must listen, Phobos is tricking you we have always been your friends please for mine and Mortis’s sake believe us Mortis is almost dead because of Phobos she’s not moving she’s been badly beaten” pleaded Caleb. 

Elion left the dungeon without saying a word. The gag went back on Caleb’s mouth and Phobos said “Mortis had her turn it’s his turn beat him” laughed Phobos leaving the dungeon. 

The two guards started punching kicking and cutting Caleb. Mortis came around to witness this. When the guards left Caleb was in a terrible state. Mortis pulled herself over to Caleb. Caleb lied there starring at the wall with pain all over him. “C-Caleb” whispered Mortis from behind. 

Caleb tried to spin around. “I can’t t-turn around” said Caleb having trouble speaking. “Don’t I saw you getting beaten like I did we may be injured Caleb but we haft to get out of here as soon as we can” said Mortis. “Both of us are injured how are we going to get out of here alive?” asked Caleb. “Help one another, Caleb we don’t have a choice” said Mortis.

Caleb agreed and tried to stand up. Mortis went up to the door and took a paper clip out of her pocket and picked the lock. Caleb helped   
Mortis stoond up and Mortis was more in a state than he was. When they were out of the dungeon there was no guards in sight. Mortis and Caleb could walk a little so they tried to remember which way was the way out. 

“Where would have they put the rebels?” asked Mortis. “Probably in the lower section of the dungeons” answered Caleb. “Do we get them now or later?” asked Mortis. “Now we need medical attention especially you” said Caleb. 

Meanwhile in the throne room Phobos was getting inpatient. “She almost believe the rebel and that stranger, her powers are slowly building up but the longer we wait the more likely it is that Elyon is to discover our plan” said Phobos. “We have discovered that the stranger isn’t a rebel she is infect stronger than a guardian of the vial” said Lord Sedric.

Phobos was surprised. “She is stronger is she? This could be an opportunity to get even more stronger” said Phobos. A guard suddenly ran in and said “Prince Phobos the girl and rebel leader have escaped”. 

Phobos stood up and shouted “Get every single guard on them I do not want them to escape” shouted Phobos. “Sedric go to my sister and make sure she stays safe because they might go after her to convince her the truth” ordered Phobos. 

Mortis and Caleb went to the lower dungeons and found the rebels. “Caleb what happened to you? And who is this?” asked Boldar. “No time I’ll explain later, do it Mortis” said Caleb. Mortis picked the lock and all of the rebels came out of the dungeon. Then a horrific roar was heard “Sedric” whispered Caleb. “The snake face?” asked Mortis. “Yes come on your powers could useful now” said Caleb.

“Caleb wait, my powers can become two” said Mortis. “What do mean become two?” asked Caleb. “As in give someone the same powers as I have” said Mortis. Mortis took Caleb’s hands. “What are you doing?” asked Caleb. “Stand still” answered Mortis. Then a huge glow went from Mortis into Caleb. 

“I know you lost Cornelia and the other guardian’s but you won’t lose the war” said Mortis letting go of Caleb’s hands. Caleb clicked one of his hands and a spark of fire was glowing on top, like a candle. “Have you given me all your powers?” asked Caleb. “Yes we have the same strength now” said Mortis.

But at that second Mortis collapsed to the floor unconscious. Caleb could see that the problem was her wounds. “She’s lost too much blood, who has anything medical on them?” Caleb asked his men. Boldar was given some bandages. “Here Caleb, don’t you need medical attention too?” asked bolder. “I do, but Mortis here gets it first she saved my life” said Caleb.

“How?” asked Boldar curios to know. “I was in the castle about to enter the throne room when Phobos sees me, he tried to kill me when Mortis appeared, she put herself in front of me so what ever happened to me happened to her, Phobos stopped what he was doing and me and her legged it, while we were running we introduced our self’s but we got caught and Phobos threw Mortis everywhere on the wall’s ceiling floor, then we got frown in the dungeon, that’s how she saved my life” explained Caleb.

A huge sound of crumbling rocks was heard. “Come on, we need Mortis conscious” said Caleb. “That will take time Caleb” said Boldar. “You take the men out of the castle, I’ll get Mortis out of here” ordered Caleb. All of the rebels ran out of the dungeon’s. Caleb picked up Mortis and walked out of the dungeons ready to face Sedric.

Sedric came crashing in with the view of Caleb carrying Mortis. “You rebels never learn from when they have been beaten do they my prince?” asked Sedric. Then prince Phobos appeared and said “No they don’t but you both are now too weak, give them medical attention”. Caleb was confused. “Why would you help us” asked Caleb. “Seeing Elion and the her dreams for this place has changed me take them and give them medical attention” ordered phobos.

When the guards took Caleb and mortis out of the dungeons Sedric said “My prince why would you help them?”. “This girl Mortis has power maybe even more powerful than the guardians of the vial and Elion put together that could give me power to control every planet in the whole universe, maybe even more universes, I can’t take it from her while she’s weak, and this rebal leader has become close to her it would be fun to make him suffer seeing her die” said Phobos.

Mortis woke up in a bed with bandages over her wounds. She sat up looking around. “Feeling better?” asked a voice. Mortis turned around to see it was Elion. “Princess Elion” said Mortis surprised. “Why have you…” said mortis, not knowing what to say. “Why have I got you in my room? I asked the gaurds to let you in and Caleb” said Elion. 

“Caleb! where is he? Is he alright?” asked Mortis. “He’s fine he’s just resting right know, I haft to ask you who are you?” asked Elion. Mortis stood up next to Elion and said “My name is Mortis, I’m 15 years old and I’m not trying to be mean but I’m much stronger than you” said Mortis. “How?” asked Elion. “Because she can split her powers into two and give it to somebody” said Caleb as he walked through the door.

“Princess Elion you must listen please, Phobos is tricking you he is trying to drain all your powers, that’s why the guardians have stopped he drained all their powers and killed them” explained Caleb. “No Phobos said that they finally understood and went back to earth” said Elion. “Would Cornelia give up on you?” asked Caleb. Elion looked down. “Exactly” said Caleb. “Where are their body’s?” asked Elion. “They’re no more” said Caleb. “However I managed to save this” Mortis said holding up a glowing necklace.

“The heart of candracar” said Caleb. “It’s been obeying you?” asked Elion. “I thought it only obeyed Will” said Caleb. “I thought so too, but it’s been fine since I got it” mortis said putting it on. “When is the ceremony for you Elion? We need a plan” asked Mortis. 

“Sedric it’s time to drain my sisters powers and the strangers when I start to drain them hold the rebel down” said Phobos. Then entered was Elion, Caleb, and Mortis. “Elion your just in time, Mortis I have made a special chair for you please sit” insisted Phobos. 

When Mortis and Elion sat on their chair’s Phobos shouted “now!”. Then Mortis and Elion was strapped down on the chair and Caleb was held by two guards. “Cornelia was right” said Elion. “And now is the time” said Phobos. 

“Time to be defeated, Caleb now!” shouted mortis. Then Caleb released himself and started to throw fire ball at the guards and then used wind to release Mortis and Elion. “Elion!” shouted a voice by the door. Caleb and Elion was in shock. It was Cornelia and the other girls in human form. 

“your alive” said Caleb. Then the heart of candracar went crazy. I took it off quickly and was running to give it to Will. When I gave it to Will she quickly asked “Who are you?”. “Tell you later transform” I said. “Guardians unite” said Will. Then the girls transformed into the guardians.

“All of us use to the strength of our powers” said Mortis. Then everybody circled around Phobos. “Caleb stand back” said Cornelia. “Trust me Cornelia” said Caleb, joining the circle. They all held hand and closed their eyes and concentrated. Soon a beam of light was coming out of their foreheads and went into Phobos. “NO DON’T DRAIN MY POWERS NOOOO!” shouted Phobos.

When the beam vanished everybody went closer to Phobos. Then the rebels entered and took Phobos prisoner. Then the heart of candracar pulled Will toward Mortis. “What is up with it?” asked Will. “It has found its future owner” entered Hay lin’s grand mare. “You’re a future guardian” said Caleb. “Yes I am, I came back in time because all the other guardians of my team are dead so to stop Elion having her power drained and Caleb used as a toy to be wiped I had to come back in time and help you” explained Mortis. 

“Is that the transformed guardian uniform?” asked Cornelia looking up and down Mortis’s clothes. “no I haven’t transformed yet” answered mortis. “then how can you use your powers like that” asked Will. “My father and Mother had the same powers and gave them to me” said Mortis. 

“Who are your mother and father?” asked Will. Mortis looked at Caleb and Cornelia. “We are your parents?” asked Caleb surprised. “yes you are” answered Mortis. “We had a kid” said Cornelia. “I’m here in the flesh” said Mortis. 

After two hours of arresting phobos and the staff, there was no sign of sedric. “Did you already arrest him?” asked Caleb. “No I thought you did” answered boldar. 

Then a loud roar went everywhere. “Mortis” said Caleb running into the throne room. He saw Mortis and sedric fighting. “Right that’s it I’ve had it, Guardian unite” said Mortis. Everyone entered to see what was going on, they saw a black glow covering Mortis and huge white wings growing from her back, plus black clothes with a long black coat. 

“I’m glad that’s not our uniform” said Cornelia. As Mortis was lowered onto her feet they all saw the heart of candracar was black. Mortis spread out her huge wings and flapped them to make a wind force on sedric. 

The other guardians joined and Cornelia used her earth power to grow roots to tie up Sedric, Hay lin helped mortis with the force of wind, Caleb put a force field around sedric, Taranee put fire around the top of the force field, Irma put water around the force field, and Will forced lightning in the water.

Sedric was finally defeated. “We can’t put him the cell he is way to strong” said Caleb. “So what are we supposed to with him” asked Will. Then Sedric managed to become loose and raged his way towards Mortis. “Get out, now!” shouted Mortis. Sedric had broken all the walls down causing the castle to collapsed. 

The guardians and Caleb Elion and the rebels managed to get out just in time. They watched the castle collapse. The heart of candracar showed a light and Mortis appeared. “Mortis are you alive?” asked Caleb. “No I am not, the castle collapsed just before I got out” answered Mortis. 

“What about the heart of candracar?” asked Will. “It’s been destroyed in the collapsing of the castle, there will never be guardians of the vial ever again in my time” said Mortis. “Mortis wait and stand still” ordered Elion. Mortis didn’t look like a ghost anymore, she looked alive. 

Mortis put her hands on her face. “I’m alive” said Mortis, astonished. Caleb walked up to her and gave her a huge. Mortis went from guardian to human again. “What now?” asked Will. “Time will have changed now, so I can go back in time and have a proper family now” smiled Mortis.

Then a glow came from behind, everyone turned around to see a man with short brown hair and beard, looked in his 30’s, and was wearing the same clothes as Caleb. “Hi dad” said Mortis. Caleb was surprised at what he looks like in the future. 

Then another figure came into view. It was a long blonde haired girl wearing the guardian uniform. “Hi mum” said Mortis. Cornelia was happy at what she looked like in the future. “It’s time to go kiddo” said Caleb. 

Mortis walked to them and she started to glow too. “One of the best guardians adventure I could ever have” said Mortis. Then they vanished.

Cornelia went into Caleb’s arms, as they watched the spot where their future child will be. “We’re going to be together in the future” said Cornelia. “We have a great future now ahead of us, and a wonderful child” said Caleb. Then they slowly kissed and flew away to their future.


End file.
